<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tish and the City by bayoublackjack</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24051295">Tish and the City</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bayoublackjack/pseuds/bayoublackjack'>bayoublackjack</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who &amp; Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossover Pairings, Crossovers &amp; Fandom Fusions, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Flirting, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Implied Sexual Content, Love Triangles, Minor Martha Jones/Steve Rogers, Public Relations, Relationship Issues, Romantic Friendship, Slow Romance, Stark Industries</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:27:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,710</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24051295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bayoublackjack/pseuds/bayoublackjack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tish Jones has always dreamed of living in New York City.  Thanks to her sister’s relationship with Captain America and her new job doing PR for Stark Industries, she’s finally living her dream.  If she flirts with a few heroes along the way, that's just an added bonus.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bruce Banner/Tish Jones, Tish Jones/Sam Wilson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. New York State of Mind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story is a companion to my Stars &amp; Stripes Forever series.  It runs parallel to that story and chronicles events from Tish's POV with added detail to what happens when Steve and Martha aren't around.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ever since she could remember, Tish Jones had dreamed of living in New York City.  To her, it always seemed to be the height of sophistication.  She realised it may have seemed like a strange notion.  After all, she was born and raised in London.  The average person would probably be hard pressed to imagine anywhere being more sophisticated than the home of the bleeding Queen of England.</p><p>New York City and London had a lot in common.  They were both densely populated cosmopolitan metropolises, neither of which was particularly cheap to live in.  They both had famous reputations for their food, fashion and culture.</p><p>The only difference for Tish was that London was familiar.  It was comfortable.  It was home.  New York represented the unknown.  It was full of adventures and possibilities.</p><p>But Tish supposed that the true allure of New York City was that it featured in her favourite show of all time, <em>Sex and the City</em>.</p><p>From the first episode, Tish had been hooked.  She particularly felt a connection with the character of Samantha Jones.  Samantha was strong and confident and outspoken, all the things that Tish prided herself on being.</p><p>Tish also appreciated Samantha’s view on sex.  She had never considered herself the type to crave commitment.  So to see someone actively and shamelessly seek out sex just for the sake of physical gratification seemed revolutionary to Tish.</p><p>From that point on, Tish vowed that one day she’d be a woman that would make her fictional hero proud.  She’d become an independent businesswoman with a career in public relations, get a fancy New York apartment and have plenty of racy adventures of her own.</p><p>So far, she had only managed the first part of her plan.</p><p>On paper, Tish had all the makings of a PR maven.  She earned her BA in media and communications from Goldsmiths University of London and a MA in public relations as well as.  Heck, her CV even included a position within the office of Prime Minister of the United Kingdom.  Granted, said Prime Minister was secretly a psychotic alien using her to closer to her sister and the Doctor, but at least she didn’t have to lie to pad her resume.</p><p>Still, Tish was nowhere closer to making her dreams come true.  At least not until her sister started dating Captain America.</p><p>To no avail, Tish had been begging her sister to slip her CV to Tony Stark ever since Martha moved to New York to work with S.H.I.E.L.D.  She had almost given up hope until she got the opportunity to meet the man herself.</p><p>The meeting with Tony and the other Avengers had been impromptu, but luckily for Tish, she had been practicing her pitch for years.  Luckily for Tony, Tish was a whiz at what she did.  Luckily for both of them, Pepper Potts, AKA the <em>real</em> boss agreed.  Pepper offered Tish a job on the spot, complete with a hefty salary and flat at the Continental in Midtown Manhattan.</p><p>Tish was two thirds of the way to reaching her goals.  Dream job.  Check.  Swanky apartment with stunning views of the city.  Double check.  All that was left for Tish to create some adventures of her own and she had a few options in mind to get her started.</p><p>Tish pulled out her mobile.  She searched her contacts for Sam Wilson’s number and hit dial.  After two rings, she heard an amused laugh on the other end of the line.  “How long have you been in New York?  Like two seconds and you’re bothering me already?”</p><p>Tish scoffed.  “For someone who doesn’t want to be bothered, you sure answered pretty quickly.”</p><p>“Maybe I just wanted to put you out of your misery.”</p><p>“Or maybe you need me to lighten up your boring little life.”</p><p>“Damn.  Is that how it is?”</p><p>“’Fraid so.”</p><p>Sam let out another amused huff.  “How have you been?”</p><p>Tish leaned back into the sofa and propped her feet up.  “Well I’ve just landed my dream job and I’m lounging away in posh new flat.”</p><p>“Mmm.  Look at you.  Movin’ on up like George and Weezie.”</p><p>Tish laughed.  “It’s bloody gorgeous here,” she glanced around the spacious living area.  It was roomier than one might expect to find in the heart of Manhattan, but it also came with a large price tag that Tish was ever so grateful she did not have to personally fund.  “You should see it.”</p><p>“Are you granting me the first invitation to your kingdom?”</p><p>“Queendom,” Tish corrected.  “And technically, you’d be my second guest.  Or third.  Martha and Steve were here earlier helping me get settled in.”</p><p>“Yea, but they don’t count.”</p><p>“Oi!”  Tish scolded playfully.  “That’s my sister your on about.  And your best mate.”</p><p>“I don’t mean they don’t count.  I just meant they were part of the process.  No one else has been there since you got everything organized.”</p><p>“I suppose you’re right.”</p><p>“Well then that’s cause for celebration.”</p><p>“What did you have in mind?”</p><p>“Have you eaten?”</p><p>“I had a quick bite earlier.  Why?”  Tish sat up a bit with a smile.  “What are you planning?”</p><p>“You’ll see when I get there,” Sam insisted.</p><p>“Alright,” Tish conceded.  “I reckon I’ll see you soon?” she asked, attempting to gauge how much time she had.</p><p>“Hmm…give me about half an hour.”</p><p>“Alright, I’m in 38D.  I’ll see you then.”</p><p>“See ya soon.”</p><p>As soon as the call ended, Tish leapt off the sofa.  Sam was on his way over to her flat and she was lounging about in yoga pants.  Granted, they were some very nice Tory Burch yoga pants that she treated herself to for Christmas, but that was beside the point.</p><p>Sam Wilson was on his way over to <em>her</em> flat.  Sam Wilson who she had been chatting up via text for months since they first met last summer.  The very same Sam Wilson who had not so subtly hinted that he was looking forward to getting to know her better once they were both in the same city.  That fine specimen of a man Sam Wilson who definitely could have gotten it from day one and probably would have if Tish hadn’t been staying at her sister’s place at the time.</p><p>Tish exhaled sharply.  She needed to play it cool.  It wasn't like she was gagging for it.  Sure, she was interested.  Who wouldn't be?  Even Jack Harkness was impressed by Sam when they met, though there wasn't a man woman or sentient being alive – and possibly dead – to which Jack wasn't attracted.</p><p>Tish made her way to the washroom and flicked the light on, turning from left to right as she watched herself in the mirror.  The yoga pants did wonders for her bum.  In truth, her outfit wasn’t bad.  She paired the aforementioned yoga pants with a slouchy cream coloured dolman top.  She was dressed for exactly what she had been doing, spending the day at home.  Whatever happened between her and Sam wasn’t a date and therefore wasn’t worthy of the full glam treatment.</p><p>More importantly as someone whose job was centred on public perception, Tish always made a conscious effort to look well put together.  That wasn’t to say that she was prone to obsessively primping.  It was quite the opposite.  She had cultivated a regime of yielding maximum aesthetics with minimal effort.</p><p>She undid her high ponytail and shook loose her curls.  The bigger question was whether she should bother with a bra or not.  She usually didn’t wear one at home.  With her particular endowments, she didn’t have to wear one at all which could be a blessing or a curse depending on the day or the outfit.  She put her forearms under her chest and pushed upward.  A push up bra could help her cause, but again that was too much effort for a non-date.</p><p>Tish dropped her arms in frustration.  “What the hell am I doing?”  She turned off the light and headed back out to the couch.  This wasn’t like her at all.  So what was it about Sam that had her acting so out of sorts?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Come On Over</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When Sam comes over to Tish's new flat, things get off to a good stuff, but before long she wonders if the two of them are on the same page.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tish sprawled out on her couch with her face in a throw pillow.  She was debating whether or not to call Sam back with an excuse for him not to come.  The only problem was she didn’t have a valid excuse for him not to come and she really did want to see him.  Probably more than she should.</p><p>She was pulled out of her thoughts by a knock at her front door.  She pushed herself up and headed towards the door.  Sam stood on the other side looking better than he had any right to look and holding a bag of takeout containers and a bottle of champagne.  “Are you gonna let me in?”</p><p>“You mean this isn’t a delivery?”</p><p>“You know I can take this back right?”</p><p>Tish opened the door wider for him.  “You’re lucky I’m starving.”</p><p>Sam stepped inside and looked around.  “Damn…”</p><p>“I know right?” Tish smiled.  She closed the door and gave him the tour.  “Loo is just through there and the second bedroom.”  She moved down the hall.  “Master suite is around the corner,” she added turning toward the hall that led to the open concept kitchen and living room area.  “And the view is to die for.”</p><p>“Not a bad place to hang your hat,” Sam replied as he walked over to the counter, setting the champagne and bag down.</p><p>“So what’s in the bag?” Tish asked.  She washed her hands and grabbed two champagne flutes out of the cupboard.  She carried them over to the coffee table.</p><p>“I hope you like Ethiopian food.”</p><p>“Is it anything like Ghanaian?  We’ve got roots on my mom’s side.”</p><p>“Similar in the sense that they both cook with their souls.”  Sam washed his hands before unloading the boxes.  “At any rate, I didn’t know if you had dishes or silverware so I figured it was a good work around.”  He carried the boxes over and placed them on the table next to the glasses.  “I ordered the chicken doro wat with injera.”</p><p>Tish sat on the ground and folded her legs into the lotus position.  Her mouth began to water as he unveiled the fragrant chicken stew and flatbread.  “It smells amazing.”</p><p>Sam shrugged off his jacket and sat on the edge of the couch.  “Wait until you taste it.”  He ripped off a piece of injera and scooped up some doro wat with his fingers.  Tish watched him thinking he was going to take a bite, but instead he offered it to her.</p><p>Tish stared at his outstretched fingers for a moment before hesitantly leaning forward and taking them into her mouth.  The awkwardness and intimacy of the gesture was quickly forgotten when the flavor hit her palette.  Tish closed her eyes and moaned before she could stop herself.  At least she was able to resist the urge to suck the remaining sauce from his fingers or maybe he pulled them away before she had a proper chance.</p><p>“Yea you like that don’t you?”</p><p>Tish opened her eye and reached for the champagne.  She effortlessly uncorked it and filled one of the glasses.</p><p>“Damn,” he said in amazement of her technique.  “You’re kinda a pro at that, aren’t you?”</p><p>Tish drained half the glass before answering.  “I’ve had loads of practice.”</p><p>Sam grinned.  “Partying <em>that</em> hard?”</p><p>Tish rolled her eyes.  “It’s part of the job description.”  She set her glass down and filled his.  “A big part of what I do is drafting press releases and doing damage control, but there’s just as much event planning and schmoozing.”</p><p>Sam took a quick sip of his drink.  “Makes sense.”  He prepared another bite of food.  Tish half expected him to feed her again, but he ate it himself.  She wasn’t sure how she felt about that.  “Should come in handy, I hear Tony Stark loves to throw parties.”</p><p>“Never been to one?”</p><p>Sam shrugged and continued eating.  “We don’t exactly run in the same circles.”</p><p>Tish scoffed.  “I’m sorry.  Remind me, who’s your best mate again?</p><p>“A friend of a friend isn’t necessarily a friend.”</p><p>“What does that make us?”  Tish challenged.  “Am I just your mate’s fiancés’ sister?”</p><p>Sam finished off another bite of food and licked his fingers.  Tish watched the motion enviously.  “What do you <em>want</em> to be?”</p><p>“Dunno.”  Tish took a bite of food.  “Friends to start.”</p><p>Sam raised an eyebrow.  “To start?”</p><p>“I reckon your friendship could be beneficial.”</p><p>“And is that more of a short-term goal or long-term goal?”</p><p>Tish unfolded her legs and angled her body towards his.  “You tell me.”</p><p>Without another word, Sam pulled Tish off the ground and onto the couch next to him.    He slipped an arm around Tish’s waist and a hand behind her neck kissing her deeply.  She allowed him to guide her down into a horizontal position, relishing the heft of his body on top of hers.</p><p>Tish arched her neck and instantly felt Sam’s mouth shift there from its previous position as if he were reading her thoughts.  She wondered how much he could work out without her have to say a word.</p><p>As it turned out, Sam sorted out a fair bit. </p><p>Tish couldn’t exactly remember when they moved from the couch to her bedroom.  She had vague flashes of being in Sam’s arms with her legs wrapped about his waist, but in truth everything was a blur after him kissed her.</p><p>Tish had imagined that he’d be good, but she had no idea just how good.  Usually when you hookup with someone for the first time there’s a learning curve.  There’s bumbling and fumbling and lots of missteps until you finally figure each other out, if you’re lucky.</p><p>With Sam, it had been different.</p><p>Right from the jump, Tish and Sam moved together like they had been doing it for years.  Maybe it was because they spent months thinking about all the things they wanted to do to each other.  Lord knows Tish had been thinking about it and if Sam’s texts were any indicator, so had he.  He never sent her anything explicit, but there was an undeniable need behind his words.</p><p>Tish only hoped Sam didn’t need more than she was willing to give.</p><p>She stared up at the ceiling.  Her skin was damp with sweat and her body ached in the best possible way.  Her hair was all over her head and her limbs were tangled in the sheets.  She exhaled slowly and basked in the moment hoping like hell that Sam wouldn’t ruin it.</p><p>The mattress shift next to her and Tish turned her head towards the window, away from Sam.</p><p>“Imagine waking up to that every morning.”</p><p>“I don’t have to imagine it.  It’s why I picked a flat on this side of the building,” Tish retorted.  She chose to direct the conversation towards to view rather than what they had just done.</p><p>Sam took the bait.  “Probably better first time in the morning.”</p><p>“I reckon it is.”</p><p>“We didn’t finish our dinner,” Sam reminded her.  He moved closer to her and she fought the urge to scoot away.  “Maybe we should shoot for breakfast.  Some scrambled eggs and we could turn that champagne into mimosas.”</p><p>Tish winced.  She knew this was going to happen.  It always did with the good ones, which is probably why she preferred the bad ones. </p><p>“I’ll probably just grab something quick,” she informed him.  “I have work in the morning.”</p><p>“Work?” Sam questioned.  His voice sounded suspicious.  “On a Saturday?”</p><p>“Public relations is a 24/7 gig,” Tish replied.  She sat up and swung her legs over the edge of the bed.  Luckily her knickers had ended up on this side of the room.  She drew them closer with her toes then leaned over to pull them back on.  “Besides, I’m the new girl.  I can’t do my job properly unless I know the ins and outs of Stark Industries.”   She stood up and walked over to where her top had landed near the window and pulled it on as well.</p><p>“What about after work?” Sam asked.</p><p>Tish dared to turn and face him.  He had started to get dressed as well.  The thought made her relieved and sad at the same time.  He really was quite fit.  “I dunno.  I might be at it while.  I gonna be playing catch up.”</p><p>He held his shirt without moving to pull it back on.  “I was hoping I could see you again tomorrow.”</p><p>Tish shook her head.  “Tomorrow’s no good.”  She walked around to the other side of the bed, but she didn’t see her yoga pants anywhere.  “As much as I’d love to get <em>several</em> repeat performances…”  She hooked a finger through his belt loop and pulled him closer.  “I probably should focus on the job I came here for.”</p><p>Sam exhaled sharply, but nodded.  “You’re right.”  He put a hand on her hip.  “I will get to see you again though, right?”</p><p>Tish smiled and leaned in for a kiss quick kiss.  “As if I’d turn down another night like this.”  Sam pulled her flush against him and kissed her more passionately.  Tish gave in for a moment before slipping away.  “But I won’t be greedy,” she added playfully.  “Tonight was just a bit of fun.  You shouldn’t waste your day tomorrow wondering when I’ll be free.  You should do something fun with someone else.”</p><p>“I guess.”  He slipped his shoes on and pulled his shirt on over her head.  “I should probably head out.”</p><p>They returned to the couch for Sam to retrieve his jacket and Tish finally located her long lost yoga pants.  At the front door, they stood in silence until Sam’s watch beeped signaling the hour.  He glanced down at the time.  It was midnight.</p><p>Sam leaned in close and gave Tish one final kiss.  This one was a soft and gentle kiss pressed to her temple.  Somehow it felt more intimate than everything else that had come before it.  As he pulled away, he spoke quietly.  “Good night Tish.  Happy Valentine’s Day.”</p><p>And then he was gone and Tish was left with the feeling that she had just bitten off more than she could chew.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. My Funny Palentine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Still reeling from her night with Sam, Tish unexpectedly crosses paths with Bruce.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tish sat at her desk staring at the screen without seeing anything.  She was having trouble focusing.  Maybe it was because all the write ups on Stark Industries were so dry and boring.  Maybe it was because she had polished off the rest of the champagne before bed.  Maybe it was because she barely got any sleep and when she did she kept dreaming about Sam, what they did and how he looked like a kicked puppy when she shot him down.</p>
<p>Tish closed her eyes and exhaled sharply.  It was her own damn fault.  She knew the kind of guy Sam was.  When Tish first met him, Sam was on a mission to help Steve find his best mate Bucky, the brainwashed, geriatric, amnesiac assassin that repeatedly tried to kill them.  If that didn’t paint a picture of who Sam was as a person, there was also the fact that he had helped her sister.</p>
<p>Martha had never been quite as extroverted as Tish or their younger brother Leo, but she was still an open book.  However, there was one part of her life that Martha never liked bringing up.  The scars of the Year That Never Was still haunted Martha to the point that she had recurrent nightmares and panic attacks.</p>
<p>Sam worked for the Department of Veteran Affairs helping vets deal with posttraumatic stress disorder.  It was a natural fit.  Sam had his own traumatic experience during his tenure in the Air Force when he lost his wingman Riley during a night mission in Afghanistan.  It was his personal understanding of loss and helplessness that aided Martha when the Master returned again.</p>
<p>It was kind and selfless and quintessential Sam.  He probably could help Tish as well if she was willing to open up to him, but that would never happen.</p>
<p>Tish buried her head in her hands and groaned.  “Bollocks.”  She needed a distraction and fast.</p>
<p>“Tish?”  A male voice came from the doorway.</p>
<p>Tish looked up into the surprised face of Dr Bruce Banner.  “Bruce?”</p>
<p>“I didn’t know anyone else was here.”  He stepped into the office slowly.  “I was just going to leave this.”</p>
<p>Tish looked at the object in question.  It was plant with small white flowers in a decorative rose gold pot with a white ribbon tied into a bow.  “Is that for me?”</p>
<p>“Well…yea,” Bruce answered in the plant’s direction.</p>
<p>Tish sniffed the air.  There was a rich, sweet aroma emitting from the plant.  “Is that jasmine?”</p>
<p>“It was meant to be a surprise.”</p>
<p>Tish smiled in spite of herself.  “Most women get roses for Valentine’s Day.”</p>
<p>“Is that today?”  Bruce frowned.  “I’m sorry.  It was actually a ‘congratulation on your new job’ gift.”</p>
<p>Tish’s smile widened.  “Even better.”</p>
<p>“Is it?”  Bruce’s brow arched.</p>
<p>“Oh yeah.  I’ve always felt Valentine’s Day was a rubbish holiday.  I mean it’s cute when you’re little, but as an adult…”  Tish made a face of disgust.</p>
<p>“Hmm.”  Bruce stared at her in disbelief.  “I’m sorry.  I’m just having a hard time understanding how a woman like you could hate Valentine’s Day.</p>
<p>“A woman like me?” Tish retorted defensively, her spine straightening reflexively.</p>
<p>Bruce lifted a hand in surrender.  “That’s to say you seem like you’re always the life of the party.  Someone who can turn anything into a celebration.”</p>
<p>Tish relaxed her shoulders.  “Yea, well, maybe I’ve never had a proper Valentine’s Day in my life so I’ve lost confidence in it being anything more than a corporate ploy to exploit the hearts and wallets of weak minded sheep.”</p>
<p>Bruce looked on in amusement.  “I think half of that is true.”</p>
<p>The truth of the matter was that Tish had never had a proper Valentine’s Day because she had never been in a proper relationship.  There had been blokes that she had been more or less exclusive with, but boyfriend wasn’t term she flung about carelessly and love wasn’t something she admitted to feeling.</p>
<p>There had been someone upon a time.  Tish had actually opened up to him and let him in a way she had never done with anyone else.  But, in the end, he wasn’t who Tish thought he was and she’d never make the mistakes she made with him again.</p>
<p>Tish shrugged.  “I’m not gonna cry about it or anything.”</p>
<p>Bruce moved further into the office.  “We could do something about it.”  He offered the plant to her.  “Would you be my valentine?”</p>
<p>Tish scoffed playfully.  “Re-gifting should be a crime.”</p>
<p>“Not re-gifting.  Double dipping.  Two gifts for the price of one.”</p>
<p>Tish faked offense.  “So I’m not worth two gifts?”</p>
<p>“You’re worth more than you will ever know,” he answered softly.</p>
<p>Tish felt an odd pang at the tenderness in his voice.  “Bruce.”</p>
<p>“Nothing major,” Bruce promised, sensing her trepidation.  He set the plant on the edge of her desk.  “Just two friends celebrating a corporate sham.”</p>
<p>Tish stifled a laugh.  “Yea, alright.  I’ll be your…palentine.”</p>
<p>“Palentine,” Bruce repeated with a smirk.  “Cute.”</p>
<p>“Yes, I am,” Tish agreed.  She pushed herself up from her desk, smoothing down her pencil skirt.  Even though she was supposed to be alone in the office, she still dressed the part.</p>
<p>“Are you sure you didn’t have any plans?” Bruce asked.  His eyes seemed to linger on her curves.</p>
<p>Tish glanced down at herself.  Her office look was understated and neutral.  She had paired her grey pencil skirt with a crisp white button down blouse, a pair of simple black heels, and minimal jewellery.  Her hair was pulled into a neat chignon.  “This isn’t how I dress for a date.”</p>
<p>Bruce seemed to be frozen in thought.  “I’m not sure I can picture it.”</p>
<p>“Liar,” Tish teased as she sidled up next to him.  “So what are we doing?”</p>
<p>“I didn’t think that far.  I was only supposed to be dropping off the plant,” he reminded her.</p>
<p>“Well what were you going to do next?”</p>
<p>Bruce rubbed the back of his neck.  “Spend a few hours in my lab I suppose.”</p>
<p>“Great.”  Tish looped her arm around his.  “You can give me the grand tour.”</p>
<p>“You want to see my lab?”</p>
<p>Tish nodded and began to walk towards the door.  “Unless you’ve got some super-secret experiment going.”</p>
<p>“No.  Most of my work is theoretical.  I don’t want to risk anyone else being exposed to gamma radiation.”</p>
<p>“Then it should be no problem then.”</p>
<p>“Wouldn’t you rather do something more interesting?” Bruce insisted.</p>
<p>“Getting to know you <em>does</em> interest me,” Tish retorted.  “But if you don’t want to show me your lab you could buy me a coffee.”</p>
<p>“I prefer green tea, but I do have an idea,” Bruce said taking Tish’s hand and leading her to the elevator.  When they got inside, he pressed the button for one of the R&amp;D floors.  Once the doors open, he led her to a kitchen area situated amongst a scattering of laboratories.  “There was a birthday party for one of the lab assistants just the other day,” he informed her as he set about raiding the refrigerator.  “With any luck…jackpot!” He pulled out a cheesecake with several slices missing.  “You like cheesecake?”</p>
<p>“Love it,” Tish smiled.  “Is it authentic New York style cheesecake?”</p>
<p>“Junior’s,” he confirmed as he set to work carving up a couple of slices for them.</p>
<p>Tish placed her palms on the edge of counter and hoisted herself up onto the surface.  She scooted backwards and crossed her legs at the knees.  The hem of her skirt inched upward and despite his effort to ignore her, Tish was certain that Bruce had noticed.  He placed a slice onto a paper plate for Tish along with a plastic spoon.  Tish took a quick bite of cheesecake and moaned her approval.</p>
<p>Bruce cleared his throat and focused on his own slice.  “So what do you want to know?”</p>
<p>“What’s your middle name?”</p>
<p>“Bruce.  My first name is actually Robert.”</p>
<p>Tish scrunched her nose.  “Bruce is better.”</p>
<p>“I thought so too.  What about you?”</p>
<p>“Letitia Marie Jones.”  She bounced her foot as she thought of another question.  “Birthday?”</p>
<p>“December 18.”</p>
<p>“Sagittarius.”</p>
<p>Bruce glanced at her.  “Is that good or bad?”</p>
<p>Tish licked her spoon shrugged her shoulders.  “Reckon it depends on who you ask.”</p>
<p>“In <em>your</em> opinion.”</p>
<p>“I’ve known a few in my day.  They’re brilliant.  Deep.  Honest.”  She scoffed softly.  “Maybe a bit <em>too</em> honest.”  She looked Bruce in the eyes.  “But they’re kind and accepting.  Just don’t make them mad.”  She turned her attention back to her cheesecake.  “You wouldn’t like them very much when they’re angry.”</p>
<p>“Do you have any hobbies?”</p>
<p>“Flirting,” Tish answered without missing a beat.</p>
<p>“I’m not sure if that counts.”</p>
<p>“I was gonna say sex, but I reckon those are more skills than hobbies.”  Bruce didn’t respond other than drumming his fingers on the counter.  “I like to cook,” Tish added seriously.  “I wouldn’t call it a passion or anything, but I got loads of experience growing up.  Both my parents worked so as the eldest I ended up making dinner for Martha and Leo most nights.”  She took another bite of her cheesecake.  “I play the piano too.”</p>
<p>Bruce looked up in interest.  “Really?”</p>
<p>Tish nodded.  “My dad works in theatre so he encouraged us into arts.  Leo has done some writing and producing.  Martha played the trumpet for a bit when she was little, but gave it up.  As for me, I did ballet until I was fifteen.”</p>
<p>“I can see that.”  Bruce smiled and pointed at her feet with his spoon.  “You walk on your toes.”</p>
<p>“Watching me closely, have you?”  Bruce suddenly looked bashful.  Tish found the change in demeanour adorable.</p>
<p>“There’s no good way to answer that, is there?”</p>
<p>“Probably not.”  Tish laughed.  They finished off their cheesecake in silence before she spoke again.  “Can I ask you a personal question?”</p>
<p>“I doubt I could stop you.”</p>
<p>“Maybe not <em>you</em>, but your other half…”</p>
<p>“Ask your question.”</p>
<p>“Can you...you know?”</p>
<p>Bruce’s expression told her that it was the wrong question to ask, but he seemed resigned to answering.  “Hypothetically.”</p>
<p>“Hypothetically?”</p>
<p>Bruce exhaled sharply.  “It’s not a theory I’ve tested since the accident.”  He paused.  “Well…”</p>
<p>“Go on,” Tish encouraged.</p>
<p>“It’s been a few years, but I did come close before,” he informed her.  “We stopped because I was concerned about the increased heart rate triggering my transformation.  Granted, I was still trying to understand my condition back then.  I mean I still am.” He scratched his forehead absentmindedly.  “As for <em>that</em>…well I’m currently working under the theory that transformation is more of a defence mechanism to a stress response.  The Hulk will only respond to certain stimuli, but not all.”</p>
<p>Tish gripped the edge of the counter and lowered herself back to the ground.  “So what you’re saying is that physical exertion wouldn’t necessarily unleash the beast?”</p>
<p>“What I’m saying is completely theoretical,” Bruce retorted putting distance between them.  “I’m not planning on testing that theory any time soon.</p>
<p>“I notice you didn’t say never.”</p>
<p>Bruce shook his head.  “Has anyone ever told your how frustrating you are?”</p>
<p>“Given the topic of discussion, I’m gonna choose to take that as a compliment,” Tish replied before taking a step backwards.</p>
<p>“You would.”</p>
<p>“But that’s what you like about me,” Tish insisted.</p>
<p>“Is it?”</p>
<p>“I treat you like a regular bloke not a ticking time bomb.”  Bruce absorbed her words silently.  “Speaking of time,” she glanced at her watch.  “I should finish up my work.”  She closed the gap between them before he had time to react and placed a feather light kiss on his right cheek.  “Thanks for being my palentine.”  Without another word, she turned and headed back to her office.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Theories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tish further explores her situation with Bruce and gains some insight along the way.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tish was the architect of her own destruction.  She realised it too late.  In her effort to distract herself from her situation with Sam, she had had inadvertently created a new one with Bruce.  Now, in addition to her dreams about Sam, she was having them about Bruce as well.  On a few occasions, her dreams of the two men had somehow overlapped with interesting results.</p><p>The best course of action was to put some distance between them and her and focus on work.  That was the least stressful part of her life at the moment.  Once she got over the initial tedium of catching up with the current state of Stark Industries, she was in her element.</p><p>But for all her progress, it was evitable that Tish was going to backslide.  The first time wasn’t entirely her fault.  She knew Bruce was going to cross her path sooner or later.  She only worked in the Tower.  He lived there.</p><p>Their meeting was a chance encounter or at least it was set up like one.  Tish knew for a fact that the residential lifts were in a different part of the Tower, but when she stepped out into the lobby Bruce claimed he was headed up to his place.</p><p>“You’re working late,” Bruce commented as the doors to the lift closed behind them.  He made no effort to get inside.</p><p>“Public relations is a round the clock gig.  What about you?  Been busy saving the world, have you?”</p><p>“Is that what I do?”</p><p>Tish knew the Avengers must be keeping him busy.  She had the inside track on their movements.  Her boss was Iron Man and Captain America was soon to be her brother in law.  Thanks to them and frequent updates from Martha, Tish was aware of the fact that the Avengers had been systematically dismantling Hydra bases since the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D.</p><p>She stepped closer to Bruce and took a good look at him.  He looked tired, physically and mentally.  “You look like you could use a drink or a nap.  Probably both.”</p><p>“Are you trying to invite yourself up to my place?”</p><p>Tish grinned.  “No, I was trying to invite you out, but I reckon we are already here.  I wouldn’t mind getting a look at your secret hideout.”  She pushed the button to the lift.</p><p>“Actually…”  Bruce gestured over his shoulder.  “The residential bank is on the other side.”</p><p>“I know.  We first met in Tony’s penthouse,” Tish reminded him.  “I was just testing a theory.”  He groaned softly and her grin grew into a full fledge smile.  “If you wanted to see me, you didn’t have to lurk about like a stalker, you know?”  She told him as they headed to the proper lift.</p><p>“I didn’t have your number and I couldn’t ask for it without the others making a big deal about it.”</p><p>“Give me your mobile.”  Bruce reached into his pocket and passes her his cell phone.  She quickly entered her number and saved it to his contacts.  “There.”  Just before handing it back, she sent herself a text so she could save him to her contacts as well.</p><p>Tish wasn’t sure what to expect from Bruce’s place, but what she found was a minimalistic design in rich earth tones.  There were floor to ceiling shelves filled with books, yet books still seemed to be scattered about.  At least one of the walls was covered in chalkboard paint and various equations had been scribbled and rewritten if the chalk smudges were any indication.</p><p>“So this is where the magic happens?”  Tish asked.</p><p>“Something like that.”  Bruce went to the kitchen and returned with a single glass of scotch, passing it to Tish.</p><p>Tish lifted an eyebrow.  “Are you gonna make me drink alone?”</p><p>“I mostly kept it around for Tony.  I don’t usually indulge.”</p><p>“In alcohol or fun?” Tish teased.  She took a seat on his sofa.</p><p>“Losing control isn’t my idea of fun,” Bruce retorted.  He started for a chair, but Tish patted the spot on the sofa next to her.  He hesitated for a moment before sitting on the couch.</p><p>Tish took a huge gulp of her drink.  “That’s where we differ.”</p><p>“Except when you lose control, you don’t become a rage monster that could take out a city block.”</p><p>“You’ve never seen me after a few of these,” Tish joked with a lift of her glass.</p><p>Bruce reached for the glass and settled his hand on top of hers.  “Maybe I should take that back.”</p><p>“Don’t you dare!” Tish laughed and he started to as well.  As they faded into silence, she looked down at their hands.  “So what comes next?”</p><p>Bruce pulled his hand away.  “I don’t know.”</p><p>“Don’t you?” Tish pressed.  She set the glass on the coffee table and turned towards him on the couch.  “Did you just want to chat?  Or were you hoping to test that theory of yours?”</p><p>Bruce shook his head.  “Sex is not an option,” he said firmly.</p><p>Tish nodded.  “So we’ll chat.”</p><p>Bruce moved closer to her.  “What do you want to talk about?”</p><p>Tish considered for a moment.  “You fancy me, don’t you?”</p><p>“I think that’s fairly obvious.”</p><p>“So you’re hoping for what exactly?”  Tish said seriously.  “I mean you don’t want to shag me.”</p><p>“I never said I didn’t want to,” Bruce corrected.  “I said we couldn’t.”</p><p>“So what <em>can</em> we do?” she challenged.</p><p>Bruce leaned in her direction and Tish met him halfway.  The kiss was soft and gentle.  He was holding back, testing the limits like the scientist he was.  She wondered how far they could go before he’d hit the brakes.</p><p>Tish scooted closer to him and was surprised to suddenly feel his hand on her thigh.  She placed a hand on his shoulder and deepened their kiss.  His arm looped around her back and dragged her body flush against him.  Tish responded by slipping her leg over his, straddling his lap with ease thanks to the fact that she had worn trouser to work.  She ran her hand down over his chest allowing her fingertips to graze the small patch of skin were his top two buttons were undone.  He was surprisingly hairy and the discovery somehow intrigued her. </p><p>Bruce was the first to pull away.  His forehead rested against her cheek and he panted softly.</p><p>“Well you’re full of surprises.”  She continued stroking his chest hair.</p><p>“That’s ironic,” he said with a tiny chuckle as he lifted his head.  “I usually try to avoid surprises.”</p><p>Tish looked him in the eyes.  There was so much behind them.  “Seems to me that avoiding things is all you ever do.”  He glanced down and she lifted his chin with her finger, forcing him to look her in the eyes.  “Why am I here, Bruce?”</p><p>Bruce’s expression was pained.  There seemed to be an internal struggle going on inside of him as if he was debating how much he wanted to disclose.  “It’s been a while since anyone has looked at me as more than a brain or a bomb.  Either I’ll think my way out of a problem or I’ll smash it too pieces.  I’m both, but sometimes I don’t feel like either.  Most days I don’t know who I am.  I’m comfortable just fading into the background, but then you come along and drag me out of the shadows.”</p><p>Tish cupped his face in her hands.  “You haven’t gone and done something daft like fall in love with me, have you?</p><p>Bruce smirked.  “Not yet, no, but no promises.”</p><p>“You should promise,” Tish retorted.  “I’m not the girlfriend type, so if that’s what you’re looking for…”</p><p>“Tish.”  He placed his hand on her hips.  “I can’t exactly offer stability in a relationship.  It would be unfair to expect more than I can give in return.”</p><p>“So if I was seeing someone else?”  Tish questioned haltingly.</p><p>Bruce raised a brow.  “That doesn’t sound hypothetical.”</p><p>Tish exhaled sharply.  “Okay, full disclosure?  I sorta hooked up with this other bloke and afterwards I got the sense that he wanted more.  So I pushed him away, but even still he’s been on my mind.  Then you came along with your flowers and cheesecake and made me feel all conflicted.  You’re both such good people and I’m not.”  She held up a hand when he looked like he was going to object.  “No, I’m really not a good person and it didn’t used to bother me so bloody much until I suddenly found myself surrounded by literal heroes.  I mean between Martha and Steve and you and Sam…”</p><p>“Sam?” Bruce cut in.  “Steve’s friend?”  Tish nodded hesitantly.  “Is he the one you’re talking about?”</p><p>“I don’t believe in kissing and telling.”</p><p>“That’s more or less a confirmation.”</p><p>Tish scrunched her nose.  “Smartarse.”</p><p>Bruce shrugged.  “I’m a genius.”</p><p>Tish rolled her eyes.  “Point is, you’re both the decent sort and have no business getting involved with someone like me.”</p><p>“I can’t speak for Sam, but I’m more than capable of living with my choices.  So far, spending time with you has been one of the better decisions I’ve made in recent memory.”</p><p>“So far,” Tish echoed.</p><p>“It’s all fun and games until someone gets hurt.”</p><p>“Afraid I’m gonna hurt you?”</p><p>“The opposite,” Bruce said sadly.</p><p>“I’m tougher than I look.”</p><p>“Why does everything sound like a line coming from you?” he asked with a hint of a smile.</p><p>“I told you.  It’s a skill.”</p><p>“I don’t wanna think about your skill set right now.”</p><p>“I reckon you already are,” Tish teased.</p><p>Bruce eased her off his lap and reached for her forgotten drink, draining it in one gulp.  “The physical stuff may have been a bit too much.”</p><p>“Probably,” Tish conceded.  “It was fun though.”</p><p>“You should go before I lose what little self-control I have left.”</p><p>Tish nodded.  She moved to stand, but pressed another kiss to his lips first.  “I’m gonna make you lose control one of these days.”</p><p>Bruce stood up and pulled her to her feet.  “For your sake, I hope not.”</p><p>Tish shrugged as they walked towards the door.  “I think I could tame the beast.”</p><p>Bruce actually laughed at that.  “You probably could.”  As she crossed over the threshold, he caught Tish by the arm.  “Tish, think about what I said about choices.  Maybe you should put it out on the line and let him make his own choice instead of deciding for him.”</p><p>“You’re too smart for your own good.”</p><p>Bruce shrugged.  “Genius.”</p><p>Tish took the lift back down to the lobby.  As she exited the Tower and began the short walk back to her flat, she pulled out her mobile.  After a couple of rings, Sam picked up.  “Hey, Sam.  It’s been a minute, hasn’t it?  I was just leaving work and I thought you might fancy a catching up over a drink.  There’s something I wanted to talk to you about.  Yeah?  Alright.  I’ll see you in a few.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Rules of Engagement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tish and Sam clear the air and set some ground rules.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tish walked the short distance from the Tower to Grand Central Station.  The pub Sam had agreed to meet her at was in Hell’s Kitchen.  He was coming from Harlem and she was in Midtown, so she assumed she’d get there first and have a chance to figure out what she wanted to say.  Those hopes were dashed when she stepped into the dive bar called Luke’s and found Sam already inside.  He sat at the bar beer in hand.</p><p>Tish steeled her nerves and walked over to him.  “I see you started without me.”  He gestured for her to sit and she took the stool next to him.  “I was a bit shocked you made it here first, but then I remembered you grew up in Harlem.  You probably know a billion shortcuts I’d never think of.”  When he didn’t reply, Tish turned her attention to the handsome bartender, whom she assumed was Luke.  If things with Sam didn’t improve, maybe he’d give her the time of day.  “I’ll have what he’s having.”</p><p>Sam passed his bottled from hand to hand without looking in her direction.  “You wanted to talk, so talk.”  His tone was a bit abrupt, but Tish figured he had earned the right.  She counted herself lucky that he even agreed to meet up with her.</p><p>Tish took a deep breath and a quick sip of her beer when it was delivered.  “I owe you an apology for what happened between us a fortnight ago,” she began.  “There’s no easy way to say it so I’ll be straight with you.  I was a bitch and I fucked up.”  He didn’t react so she continued.  “When I called you over that night, it was because I really did want to see you.  I mean we’d been chatting for months via text and I think we both felt something worth exploring.  I guess we just got our signals crossed.”</p><p>Sam glanced at her while remaining faced towards the back of the bar.  “I thought it was pretty clear.  I mean you got you were after, right?” he asked bitterly.</p><p>Tish winced.  “Okay.  Ouch.  I deserved that.”  She nodded.  “I was being selfish.  I can admit that.  I only thought about my needs and not about what you wanted.”</p><p>At those words, he angled his body towards her direction at last.  “It took you two weeks to figure that out?”</p><p>“No, I pretty much knew as soon as you walked out.  It just took be this long to have the courage to admit that I was wrong.  That and I got some sage advice.”</p><p>“Did you tell Martha?”</p><p>“What?  God no!”  Tish laughed dismissively.  “Why would I do something daft like that?”  Her laughter died down and faded into deep frown.  “Why?  Did you tell Steve?”  Sam shrugged and she slammed her beer bottle down onto the bar top.  “Fuck!”  She groaned.  “Well that’s just bloody great.  Now I’m gonna have hear her opinion.”</p><p>“Maybe you should,” Sam said into his beer.</p><p>Tish scoffed.  “Look, Martha’s my baby sister and I love her like mad, but she’s made plenty of her own bad choices with blokes.”</p><p>“So was that night one of <em>your</em> bad choices?”</p><p>“The night itself was brilliant.  You were amazing.  The bad part was how I reacted to everything.”  She drummed her fingers on the bar.  “I should have made it clear from the jump that I was only looking for a bit of fun since you were obviously after more.”</p><p>“What?!”  Sam turned to face her fully.  “Wait a minute.  Hold up!  So what, you thought I was catching feelings off of one damn night?”</p><p>“Oi!  I rocked your bloody world and you bloody well know it!” she said defensively.</p><p>“I mean it was damn good, but it wasn’t <em>that</em> damn good.”</p><p>“Oh yeah?  Then why were you asking if you’d see me on Valentine’s Day?”</p><p>Sam exhaled sharply.  “I don’t know what kind of dudes you’re used to dealing with, but when I have a good time with a woman, I’m usually open to having another.  Besides, I didn’t think asking someone I spent months trying to get to know better out for a chance to <em>actually</em> get to know each other better on a day that just so happened to be Valentine’s Day was that big of a deal, but I guess y’all really do speak a different language over there.”</p><p>“Are you done?”</p><p>“More and more with each passing minute.”  He turned back towards the bar and took a long swig from his beer.</p><p>“Can we start over?”  Tish asked.  “I mean I would still like to get to know each other better if you’re still interested.”</p><p>“I’m here, aren’t I?”</p><p>“Well for all I know you could’ve just shown up to tell me about myself.  You’re done a bang up job of it so far.”</p><p>“I could have done that over the phone.”  He let out a frustrated sigh that was probably directed at both Tish and himself.  “Maybe I’m a masochist, but I still wanna see where this thing goes.”</p><p>“Clearly you’re a masochist.  Your best mate regularly flirts with danger and brings your along for the ride,” she quipped.</p><p>For the first time since she arrived, Sam actually smiled.  “You might be onto something there.”</p><p>Tish pressed her luck.  “So you forgive me?”</p><p>Sam nodded.  “Apology accepted.”</p><p>Tish smiled brightly and took a sip of her beer.  “So do we need a rule book or whatever to make sure we stay on the same page?”</p><p>“What kind of rules?”</p><p>“I think the obvious one is no catching feelings,” Tish announced.  “I can be your mate and I’m down if you wanna hook up, but I’m not looking for a relationship.”</p><p>“Can I at least take you out sometimes?” Sam asked.  “I mean I’m not in this just for the sex.  I do want to be friends and hang out from time to time.  Who else can I rant to about all the crazy shit Steve drags me into?”</p><p>Tish laughed.  “No one would bloody believe you.”</p><p>“Exactly!  Or they’ll think I’m bashing Cap and then it becomes a whole thing.”</p><p>Tish rolled her eyes.  “Don’t get me started on the perils of being the sister of a time traveling alien hunter.”</p><p>Sam shook his head.  “Always gotta one up me,” he complained into his beer.</p><p>Tish drummed her fingers against the bar again.  “One other thing,” she began carefully.  “I feel it should go without saying, but we’re both free to see other people.”</p><p>Sam eyed her closely as though he wanted to dig deeper, but thought better of it.  It was bad enough that she had slipped up and mentioned him by name to Bruce.  She wasn’t sure she wanted Sam knowing the specifics about Bruce and her.</p><p>“Do I need to make an appointment?” he asked after some time.</p><p>Tish smiled coyly.  “I have a tight schedule, but I might be able to squeeze you in.  When were you thinking?”</p><p>“Are you free tomorrow?  I was thinking that maybe I could take you to dinner.  You’ve been in New York for nearly a month and I bet you haven’t had a decent bite of soul food.”</p><p>“Will there be dessert afterwards?”</p><p>Sam smirked.  “If you play your cards right.”</p><p>Tish extended her hand to him and Sam grasped it tightly.  “I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship,” she told him with a bright smile.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. All Together Now</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tish's worlds are set on a collision course as she prepares for Martha's surprise birthday party at Avengers' Tower.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tish felt as though she had finally hit her stride.  Work life was good.  She had only been on the job for a month, but she managed to make a good impression.  Inspired by her niece Keisha’s love of maths, science and art, Tish pitched an initiative to partner Stark Industries with local schools and youth organisations to establish a STEAM based mentorship program that gives kids the opportunity to shadow professionals.  With any luck, it would be a huge success and grow into a global outreach program.</p>
<p>Tish couldn’t help imaging Keisha’s face if she got to meet Tony Stark.  She’d probably talk him into a building a suit of armour for her.  She wondered if he wondered if Keisha would be as excited to work with someone like Bruce.  The thought crossed her mind to ask Bruce directly, but it felt strangely intimate.</p>
<p>For the last fortnight, Tish and Bruce regularly met up for lunch dates.  After a couple of intense snogging sessions in her office and his lab, it was decided that public settings were the safest bet.  Of course that didn’t stop Tish from testing the waters.</p>
<p>She had dragged him to the Central Park Carousel after they had lunch in the park.  They sat together in one of the chariots and once the ride was in motion, Tish pulled Bruce into a kiss.</p>
<p>“You don’t play fair,” Bruce told her afterwards as they walked back to the Tower.</p>
<p>“Neither do you,” Tish accused.</p>
<p>“Me?”  Bruce laughed dismissively.  “How?”</p>
<p>“You’ve got that whole sexy professor vibe that I’m surprisingly into.”</p>
<p>“I don’t suppose I’m your usual type,” Bruce conceded with his eyes focused forward.</p>
<p>“My type is confident,” Tish retorted looping her arm through his.</p>
<p>Bruce scoffed.  “That’s definitely not me.”</p>
<p>“Yes it is,” Tish countered.  “Granted, next to the likes of Tony Stark it’s not so obvious, but you definitely have moments where it shines.  Like the way you move about your lab.  You look so sure of yourself and you’re totally at ease.  When you’re in your element, it’s sexy as hell.”</p>
<p>Bruce gave her a look that said it was a good thing they were in a public place or he might lose control after all.  It made Tish feel triumphant and frustrated in equal measure.</p>
<p>All the build up with no pay off would have been tortuous if not for Sam.  Their relationship wasn’t purely physical, but it definitely helped scratch the itch.</p>
<p>Sam made good on his offer promise to treat her to the best soul food Harlem had to offer.  The only problem was that their opinions differed greatly on which place it came from.</p>
<p>“So what did you think?” Sam questioned as they left Charles' Country Pan Fried Chicken.</p>
<p>“Not bad.”</p>
<p>Sam looked as though she had personally insulted each and every one of his ancestors.  “Not bad?” he repeated incredulously.</p>
<p>Tish shrugged.  “It was good, but I still prefer Sylvia’s.”</p>
<p>Sam sighed heavily.  “C’mon!”</p>
<p>“You said it was a Harlem institution,” Tish reminded him.</p>
<p>“Yeah, but that doesn’t make it any less of a tourist trap.”</p>
<p>“Well I’m a tourist and you’re a snob.”</p>
<p>More than just finding balance with work and blokes, Tish had expanded her circle of friends.  Naturally, Martha was still dead centre, but Tish had gotten closer to Pepper Potts since joining Stark Industries.  Thanks to work, Maria Hill had become another constant in her life. And through interactions with Steve and the other Avengers, she’d gotten better acquainted with Sharon Carter, Helen Cho and Jane Foster, not to mention Jane’s intern Darcy.</p>
<p>All in all, everything was aces.  Of course, Tish was smart enough to know that the secret to her success hinged entirely on the fact that she had managed to keep the separate parts of her life separate.</p>
<p>For better or for worse, that was about the change.</p>
<p>Tony’s penthouse was decked out like a disco for Martha’s surprise birthday party.  Tish was making her rounds channelling Bianca Jagger circa her iconic red Halston dress on a white horse moment at Studio 54.  Everything needed to go off without a hitch, not just because she wanted to make sure Martha had a brilliant time, but this would be the first time all the aspects of her life were going to gather together under one roof.  If she could juggle her unpredictable boss, her bossy baby sister and two potential suitors, while hosting her first major event since moving to New York, then she’d definitely have proven something to herself.</p>
<p>But first, she had to survive the night.</p>
<p>Martha was well and truly surprised, but judging by the bone crushing squeeze she received Tish could tell that she was ecstatic.  Following the arrival of the guest of honour, the party got into full swing.</p>
<p>Tish had been dancing nonstop, including turns with Steve, Clint and back to back dances with Sam.  She was just about to take a much needed breather when she felt someone pull her onto the dancefloor.  </p>
<p>“How’s it shaking, dancing queen?” Tony asked as he spun her into his arms.</p>
<p>“Brilliant, don’t you think?”  She gazed around the room.  Everyone seemed to be having a great time.  Drinks were flowing and the food had gotten rave reviews.  The dancefloor was full of happy couples, including Sam and Sharon.</p>
<p>The sight of them together threw Tish a bit for a loop.  She knew they knew each other through Steve, but she hadn’t realised they knew each other so well.  A tiny part of her wondered if there was something going on between them.  She and Sam had agreed that they were free to see other people, but she wasn’t expecting one of those people to be her new mate.</p>
<p>“Birdbrain was onto something then, I see,” Tony said breaking her from her thoughts.</p>
<p>Tish’s eyes snapped back to Tony.  “What?”</p>
<p>“A little birdie told me a rumour,” Tony retorted with a smirk as he led her through to moves to the hustle.  </p>
<p>Tish arched a brow.  “About me?”</p>
<p>“The way I hear it, we’ve got our own little version of the Dating Game going on here starring yours truly,” Tony informed her.</p>
<p>“What?” Tish repeated with wide eyes.</p>
<p>“So…who’s it gonna be?” Tony wrapped an arm around her waist and thrust their joined hands in front of them dramatically.  “Bachelor number one…”  He swung their bodies, hands first, towards Sam and Sharon grooving together on the other side of the dancefloor.  “Bachelor number two…”  They swung towards Rhodey sharing a drink with Pepper at the bar.  “Or, bachelor number three.”  He swung them towards Bruce, who immediately locked eyes with Tish.</p>
<p>Tish felt a tingle shoot down her spine at the intensity of his stare.  It wasn’t as if she hadn’t seen Bruce all night.  They’d even shared a dance briefly earlier in the night after Martha instigated a partner swap while Tish had been dancing with Rhodey.</p>
<p>Back then, Bruce had seemed hesitant and uneasy.  Tish knew he wasn’t great with crowds, but by the time their dance ended, he had relaxed some.  The Bruce watching her dance with Tony seemed like a different man completely.</p>
<p>Tony cleared his throat.  “Clint clearly overestimated Rhodey’s chances in this race,” he quipped as he released his hold on her.  “Good thing I bet on green.  Just do me a favour and go easy on him.”</p>
<p>Tish glanced at Tony as he turned to walk away.  When she looked back towards Bruce, he had lessened the gap between them.</p>
<p>“Dance with me,” Bruce said, reaching for her hand.  </p>
<p>Tish took his hand and allowed him to pull her closer as Eric Clapton’s Wonderful Tonight began to play.  “This isn’t a disco song.”</p>
<p>“I know, but it’s more my speed.”</p>
<p>“Is this your way of saying I look wonderful tonight?” Tish teased as she looped her arms around his neck and he his rested his hands on her hips.</p>
<p>“You always look wonderful.”</p>
<p>“Yea, but doesn’t hurt to hear it.”</p>
<p>Bruce tightened his grip on her hips.  “Tish,” he whispered close to her ear, sending a flurry of waves through her body.  “You look wonderful tonight.”</p>
<p>Tish drew in a sharp breath.  “You don’t play fair.”  She dropped a hand to his chest, her fingertips instinctively drawn to the wisps of hair peeking out from his opened collar.</p>
<p>“Nothing about this is fair,” Bruce countered.  “I told myself I knew what I was getting into, but that was before I saw you dancing with Sam.”  There was an edge to his voice that Tish was not used to hearing.</p>
<p>“Are you jealous?”</p>
<p>Bruce’s intensity softened a bit as he grimaced.  “There’s a joke about green eyed monsters begging to be told.  I blame Tony.  Clint too.”</p>
<p>“He told me to go easy on you.”</p>
<p>“Tony?”  Tish nodded.  “He knows about us?”</p>
<p>“The staring sort of gave you away,” Tish teased.  “But I doubt anything stays secret for long around this lot.”</p>
<p>“Are you okay with that?”</p>
<p>Tish shrugged.  “I’m an open book.”</p>
<p>“You sure about that?” Bruce asked suspiciously.  He jerked his chin in the direction of something behind her.</p>
<p>Tish glanced over her shoulder at Sam watching them from the other side of the room, his expression unreadable.  When she met his eyes, he held her gaze for a long moment before knocking back the rest of his drink and heading towards the exit just as Don't Leave Me This Way by Thelma Houston began to play.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>